


咕哒男 兰陵王 花前月下酒

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	咕哒男 兰陵王 花前月下酒

距离抽到兰陵王三天了，这三天立香带领一众servant犁平了新异闻带，挖地三尺总算满破了兰陵王。  
“谢天谢地，终于满破了。”by已经宛如圣僧一般的立香  
“master，不，立香辛苦你了，为我如此奔波。嗯？立香!”by 兰陵王  
两小时后。。。。。。  
“唔，我这是。。。。。。”  
“master，终于醒了吗。你刚才突然晕过去了。”  
“我晕过去了？话说这触感还有这个角度。。。。。。我在兰陵王膝上!”  
“master，怎么了吗？”  
“不，没什么”内心OS天啊，兰陵王的膝枕，洒家此生无悔了。嗯？等等面具怎么又？  
“master，立香？”  
“兰陵王，你的面具怎么又戴上了？”  
“与您同行果然还是需要这副面具。不能担保数多英灵不会心生妒忌不是吗”说罢还眨了眨眼睛  
“是这样吗。”内心：哼╯^╰  
你的脸只给我看就行了，我才不要给别人看我家长恭的脸呢。  
“不过，这里是花田？这场景到底是？”by后知后觉的立香  
“这里是灵子模拟装置模拟出的场景，希望master能在这里获得休息和放松。为了回应您对我的爱情，亲情，慕情，请接受我对您的忠诚和爱。”不知何时兰陵王摘下了面具，以本来面目与我四目相对。  
“咳，真是的，那我就接受了。”  
“master，这是兰陵酒。月色正美，美酒，美景具在此 我先敬你一杯。”说罢便一饮而尽  
“阿！好!”  
“唔!怎么会？这个时候!面具!面具在哪!”兰陵王突然摔碎了手中的酒杯，声音变得痛苦起来，但痛苦中还带着一丝难以察觉的春意。  
“长恭!没事吧，面具在这，快带上!”立香吓得感觉拿起面具，递给兰陵王。  
“不，不要，让我一个人待着。。。”说着说着声音中带上了一丝哭腔，与此同时一股冷香味在空气中蔓延开来。

OMEGA!兰陵王居然是OMEGA!  
藤丸立香尽力在这撩人的信息素中保持理智。  
“原来如此，哈啊，这面具不仅仅是屏蔽精神攻击和面容的，同时也屏蔽了信息素，只要不是发情期，就能维持正常生活。”  
“唔，给我，阿，master。。。立香!”兰陵王一副欲求不满的样子，平时冷然的紫色双眸已成了一湖春水。  
“天!你这个磨人的小妖精!”鸡儿梆硬  
“呜呜，为什么这么难受。给我，阿，立香，我想要!”  
bang!  
忍不住了!  
恶虎扑食!  
藤丸立香直奔兰陵王因发情而显得格外诱人的嘴唇而去，唇齿交缠直至两人都闯不过气。  
唇分，一条暧昧的银丝自两人唇间而起。  
与此同时，立香的手也没有闲着，不一会，一只光溜溜，香喷喷的长恭就出炉了。  
“别，立香。。。不要。。。阿”长恭发出了轻微的抗议，但很快便失去了抵抗，反而带有一丝欲拒还迎。  
“长恭，我爱你，从第一眼。”  
四目相对，兰陵王的身体彻底软了下来。  
立香见此，乘胜追击，直捣黄龙，他一手握住了兰陵王那淡粉色的玉根。“不愧是兰陵王，这里都长得这么漂亮 。”“唔，别碰哪里，阿!”  
兰陵王无助的抓紧了身下的花瓣，猝不及防的发出一声娇喘。原来是立香直接含住了玉根，并手口并用不放过每一丝细节，连两个可爱的“小铃铛”都不放过。不一会，就去了。  
“呼，长恭舒服点了吗？”  
还在高潮余韵中的兰陵王无暇顾及，脑子已经混沌了。  
“不说，我就继续了。”  
立香抓住兰陵王两条修长的腿，将其摆成M。看向那两腿中间的秘处，

只见一朵雏菊静静的绽放，仿佛还可以看到露珠在上面。  
“已经湿了阿 。。。”  
“唔!别看哪里!”  
“不行哦，要乖乖的，以后孩子学坏了怎么办？”藤丸立香无动于衷的继续开垦，他小心翼翼的插入了一根手指，发现那雏菊虽然湿了，但紧的过分，三根手指都勉强。  
“乖，听话，放松，不然我就打你屁屁了。”说罢，作势扬起手来。  
“呜。。。”兰陵王听罢渐渐放松下来。  
“有什么可以作为润滑的。。。有了!”藤丸立香灵光一现，摘下几朵花，将其花瓣撕下，一片一片慢慢的塞入后穴，将花瓣密密的铺在穴肉上。  
“立香!你。。。”才反应过来的兰陵王看见立香的动作吓了一跳。  
“乖，马上就好。”  
“唔。。。。。。”“好了，现在。。。”拿起酒瓶将酒倒入。  
“准备完成，长恭，我们继续‘喝酒’吧”说罢便一个冲刺插了进去。随着藤丸立香的动作，一阵花香配合着酒香开始发散，并不断的发酵，空气中充满了淫糜的味道。  
“别，立香，轻点。肚子。。。肚子快爆炸了，立香，阿！”“长恭，舒服吗？来，尝尝你自己酿的酒，可香了呢。”  
说完便用嘴将这甜美的佳酿灌入长恭口中，并死死的封住，不浪费一滴。  
确认长恭已经喝下去后，趁着他失神的瞬间，立香死死的咬住长恭脖子后的腺体，将自己的信息素注入，标记了长恭。  
“长恭，这一次，我们一起。”“嗯。”  
第二轮“战斗”开始，这一次，长恭主动含住了立香的肉棒，看着那张绝美的脸庞与那狰狞肉棒的对比，立香又硬了三分。长恭的腮帮子瞬间鼓出一块，但依旧努力的侍奉着，同时两只手也不忘照顾阴囊。终于，立香在长恭口中结束了第一次。  
“哈啊，长恭，你真棒。”  
“唔，立香，舒服吗？”长恭将精液一滴不剩下的咽了下去，那人用美丽的面庞做出如此色气的动作简直让人食欲大开。  
“长恭，你真是。。。”  
“嗯( ´・◡・｀)？”歪头。JPG  
麻蛋，可爱过头了!  
被萌的差点心脏骤停的立香表示我家长恭世界第一可爱!  
“立香，我其实还想要。。。”  
说到最后，长恭的脸已经是熟透了。别开脸，但眼睛却出卖了他。  
“嗯，我们再来一次吧，长恭。”看到这样可爱的长恭，立香的心都化了，温柔的抱住他，在耳边轻轻低语“这一次就放过你了，下一次干到你怀孕为止。”“嗯。”  
良久，立香温柔的含住长恭的娇唇，两人在这片花田之中忘情的吻着。  
这一次，立香还不忘仔细照顾长恭胸前鲜艳欲滴的玉珠，一个用嘴细细品尝，另一个也不冷落，用手轻轻的贴着乳晕打着圈儿。  
“哈啊，立香，下面也要，恩，后面也要。”  
“真是个坏孩子，打你屁屁哦。”“才不是，啊！”立香收回哪只作怪的手，没想到长恭那么瘦，屁股却这么翘，手感正好。  
“哈啊，立香。。。。。。”看着眼前眼泪汪汪的长恭，立香知道他到极限了，必须速战速决。  
再一次来到那甜蜜的秘处，此时，穴口已经变得柔软粘人，才一根手指就仿佛  
饿了一般绞了上去。一根，两根，三根。。。。。。终于五根手指都进入了这秘处。  
再深入一些，在哪穴道深处的某一点，当那可爱的“小栗子”被触碰的刹那，长恭直接去了，玉根涨红，断断续续的射了好一会，身体仿佛没有骨头的靠在立香身上。  
最后，立香将肉棒直接插进蜜穴深处，插过层层粘人的肠肉，抵住了生殖腔。“啊！”  
在最后数百次抽插中，立香最后终于在长恭的生殖腔内洒下了自己的种子。在一切结束后抱住不知何时已经熟睡的长恭，满意的离开了灵子模拟室，回到了自己房间。  
看着长恭哪毫无防备的睡颜，立香也渐渐地步入了梦乡。  
三个月后。。。。。。  
这三个月内，两人仿佛连体婴一般待在一起，哪怕已经羁绊10 后排也肯定有兰陵王。  
直到在战斗中，一只魍魉直扑立香而去，护夫心切的长恭帮立香挡住致命一击后晕了过去。  
迦勒底内  
“达芬奇，长恭怎样了？他怎么这么傻，那个时候。。。。。。”  
达芬奇小萝莉拿着体检报告笑而不语，一双眼睛“温柔”的看着立香。  
“立香，恭喜你”蒙娜丽莎的微笑。JPG“你当爸爸了。”  
“啥(⊙_⊙)?”瞬间懵逼。“还是对双胞胎哦。”  
“我当爸爸了！”立香兴奋的只想绕迦勒底跑上三圈，把自己的喜悦传递给每一个人。  
“呜。好吵。”“长恭，我们有孩子了，还是一对！”  
“诶？”长恭也愣住了，不过过了一会儿就反应了过来，小心翼翼的将手放到小腹上，  
温柔的笑着，身上散发出母性光辉。  
看着这样温柔的长恭，在场的人都不禁会心一笑。  
“咳咳，好了，哪从现在起，兰陵王就常驻迦勒底养胎，直到生产为止。”达芬奇不得不打扰两个菜鸟夫夫。  
“恩，为了长恭可以安心养胎，我会好好安排的。”  
“好了，那么米娜桑，把空间留给他们吧。”  
说罢，贴心的关上了门。  
“长恭，你想吃什么？”“呜，最近想吃酸的和辣的。。。。。。”  
未完待续。。。。。。。。


End file.
